Beyblade 5D Episode 12 - The Truth
“Hey! Let me out!!” Zane said. Zirou looked at him, annoyed. “As soon as we replicate your bey.” He said. Zirou then pressed a button, and Zane was shocked. “Aaaagh!” Zane cried. He then collapsed in his cell, barely conscious. Zirou then kicked him. “You’re so defenseless without your bey!” He said, laughing. He then opened the cell, and carried Zane over to a nearby body of water. He then got some rope, and bound Zane up. Zane could hardly sense his surroundings, so he was just letting Zirou doing it. Afterwards, Zirou threw the bound up Zane into the water. “........uhh...” Zane said, descending down into the water further and further. Everything was getting darker, darker.....and then a blast of light! Zane was raised on top of the water, and only to find a bey right next to him! “You ok?” A figure said. Zane immediately recognized him. “Gallant! Thanks!” Zane said. The bey cut the ropes and Gallant helped Zane up. “And by the way, call me Gandora from now on.” Gallant said. “I got a new bey as well. Go, Gandora!!” The bey charged at Zirou’s bey, and both collided with extreme power. “TEARING DRIVE!” Zirou commanded. Both beys collided again, this time with Gandora winning the clash. “Hey, wait for me!” Another figure said. He had on a tiki mask and was jumping everywhere. He launched a bey that sideswiped Tearing Drive and KO’d Zirou by making his bey hit him by accident. “....whoops! Heh-heh.” He said, shrugging. Gandora caught his bey, and the figure did too. He took of the mask. “Ah. Titi.” Gandora said. The figure smiled. “You call that guy HARD? I beat him in one move!” The figure said, laughing. “Forgot to introduce myself! I’m Titi.” He started jumping in the air, doing many flips. “Is he always like this?” Zane said. Gandora nodded sadly. “HEY!” Titi said. Gandora jumped up and broke a hole in the roof. He then left. Titi then followed right after him. “And by the way....I’m a Universal Blader.” Titi said, jumping away. “WAIT!” Zane said. However, Titi was long gone. Zane lept up after him. He found Titi running along the roof. “WAIT!!” Zane cried again. Titi stopped and turned around. “What is it -” Then he saw Zane pull out his launcher and bey. “Ooh, a battle request!” He then pulled out his launcher and bey. “3! 2! 1! GOOOO SHOOT!” Both beys were launched with extreme precision. Titi launched his bey a little after Zane, and his bey landed on top of Hurricane! “Gattyaki!” Zane said, worried. “CLOWN! PUSH DOWN!” Hurricane’s metal wheel scraped the floor. Gandora turned around and saw the battle. “This should be good.” He said, rolling his eyes. “HURRICANE! PUSH IT OFF!” Zane commanded. Hurricane pushed the opposing bey off, escaping with only minor injuries. “Ooh, this should be REAL fun!” Titi said, jumping around. “I faced gattyaki before.” Zane said. “Leo taught me it. He’s a Universal Blader.” “Nope!” Titi said. “Leo fakes being a Universal Blader. He just has strategy, that’s all. If you faced him, he would have lost when you activated your Universal power. Trust me, I faced him.” “Hmm...Hurricane!” Hurricane glowed with a yellowish-aqua aura. “Universal Power.....ACTIVATE!” “Counter!” Titi commanded. The bey charged into Hurricane head on. There was a large explosion, and both beys flew back. “CHARGE AT HIM AGAIN!” Zane commanded. “Hah!” Titi laughed. Hurricane was tossed back like a sheet of paper. “What!?! HOW!?” Zane said in disbelief. Titi started doing many acrobatic leaps in the air. “Hahahaha!” Titi said, laughing. “You gotta do better than THAT! Hahahahahahahha!” “Grr...What can I do?!” Zane said. Suddenly, Zane fell to his knees. He was very weary, and couldn’t continue any more. Gandora was worried. Is this the actual power of a Universal Blader? He thought. “Heh. You’re one tough adversary.” Zane said, getting up. “What’s up with you?” Titi said. Zane however, seemed to have a grin on his face..? Titi looked on, worried. “Go! Hurricane!” Zane said, surprisingly. The other bey was taken by surprise, and knocked in the air. “Clown! Transformation activate: ASURA!” The bey transformed into a many armed beast! “WHAAH!” Zane cried. He looked at Hurricane, and then Asura. He then had an idea! “You’re gonna LOOOOOOSE!” Titi said, excited. “Oh really?” Zane said. “Hurricane! Special Move!” “What’s this?!” Titi exclaimed. “HURRICANE.......GYRO TROPICAL STORM STRIKE!” A category 5 Hurricane appeared, and then it divided into 2! “Clown, counter!” TIti said. However, the mini hurricanes went and hindered Asura’s movement. Titi looked worried. “CLOWN! LAST RESORT!” The beast transformed back and broke through the hurricanes. “HURRICANE! CATEGORY 5 STEALTH!” Both beys were charging at each other. They each collided, and both Titi and Zane were swept off their feet by the force of the explosion. Gandora’s eyes were amazed. “YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!” They both cried. Hurricane was starting to beat Clown! However, Titi wasn’t giving up. Clown won the entire clash, and started pushing Hurricane downwards! Hurricane hit the stadium, and Clown pushed Hurricane into the stadium, however, Hurricane was still spinning. “YOU CAN WIN HURRICANE! YOU CAN DO IT!!!!” Hurricane suddenly cracked a bit of it’s facebolt off! There was a large explosion, and there was a lot of smoke. Randi and the gang rushed in and saw the hole on the roof. They jumped up, and saw the bladers and beys. “Zane!” Danni exclaimed. When the smoke was clear, they saw the beys. They couldn’t believe their eyes. "How?!” Randi said. They saw that a bey was spinning, a bey defeated. They thought Randi had lost. Gandora looked at the gang. Randi noticed him right away. Gandora jumped away, and Tempo pushed Randi aside and lept after him. “The smoke has cleared....” Gingka said. Clown was still spinning, as Hurricane was barely spinning. They each made a small clash, and then Hurricane split in half just as Clown stopped spinning. Zane and Titi were knocked out, and the roof collapsed just then. Titi jumped off, but Zane fell under the roof. “ZANE!” Randi cried. Zane fell on the ground, the roof on top of him. Zane was injured very badly, and his bey fell in bits beside him. “............Hurricane......” Zane then passed out. The last thing he remembered was that there was red flashing lights and 2 people bending over him. “Zane! Are you all right?” Zane woke up. He was surrounded by Randi, Gingka, Trent, and the rest. “I have some bad news, guys.” Zane said, clutching his head. “I had a vision. There was only 9 actual Good Universal Bladers. People thought over time it was 15, but the real answer is 9.” “Then....Who are they?” Lukus said, looking around the room. Zane sighed. “Me, Randi, Lukus, Gingka, Gandora, Titi, Trent, Des, and Tempo. Hey, where is Tempo, anyways?” Zane looked around the room. The others did too. Where is he? Meanwhile, in a training area... “I see you have followed me...” Gandora said. Tempo launched his bey, and Gandora launched his. Gandora’s bey beat Bat in the 1st strike, and the bey fell backwards with a large blow. “How strong is he-!?!” “You are weak.” Gandora said. “You need intense training. Are you ready to take the challenge?” Tempo picked up his bey and nodded. “Ready.” Tempo said. “Good.” Gandora said. “Training starts tomorrow. Be up at 5:30 AM, sharp.” Gandora walked away, Tempo following him. “Hmm.....Gandora?” Tempo asked. “What is it?” Gandora asked reluctantly. “How long will this take?” “About 2-3 months.” “WHAT?!” Tempo said. “But I need to help my friends NOW!” “Then you better start working.” Gandora said, creating an obstacle course. “Make your bey get past this.” Tempo launched it, and started going past the obstacle course. His bey was knocked off the course, and Tempo caught his bey. “Go again.” Gandora said. This time Tempo was knocked off balance. “WAAH!!” Tempo cried, falling down. “Let me know when you’re done.” Gandora said, walking away. “Grr!” Tempo said, getting up. He looked at Bat, then back at the training area. “Let’s do this.” He said. Category:Fanon Story Chapters